Rescue Me: a Nikki and Nora Story
by sarah427
Summary: Nikki goes undercover to help shut down a sex slave trade ring. Nora, who is used to being the bad ass, is forced to watch from the background. What happens when she is forced on the sidelines while the person she loves risks her life? Will she be able to protect Nikki, or will she be faced with more than she can handle?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi guys! So this is my first attempt at actually publishing fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own Nikki and Nora, though I definitely wish I did. I love them; their relationship, their sassiness, just everything about them! Please please please, read and review! I have other chapters prepared, but I want to make sure there is at least a teensy bit of interest before I post them! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

"Look, I'm not saying you can't do this, I'm saying be careful."

Nikki rolled her eyes and finished pulling on her tight red tank top. Nora looked her over, doing her absolute best to avoid staring at the officer's chest as she pursed her lips.

"What?" Nikki asked coyly, sidling up to Nora, "you don't like what you see?"

"You know that's not it," Nora rolled her eyes, stepping away and looking out the window of their apartment, the sun was just beginning to rise over New Orleans, but the streets were already alive with sounds and smells.

"No one should be allowed to see you like that but me. Nikki, these people, they're different. They aren't high society bureaucrats like you're used to. These are the lowest of the low, scum of the earth, and I won't be there to back you up. This isn't, you shouldn't-"

"Hey," Nikki murmured, wrapping her arms around Nora, "This isn't my first party. I'm going to be fine."

"I should be the one going in, not you," Nora shook her head, tightly gripping Nikki's arms around her torso.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Nikki laughed quietly, gently brushing the honey blond hair off of Nora's neck and pressing her lips to the smooth skin.

"Besides," she continued, resting her chin on Nora's shoulder, "It's about time you got to see what its like to wait in the background, worrying about whether or not I'm going to walk through the door every night."

"Please," Nora stepped away and turn to glare at the frustrating brunette, "I'm already freaking out enough, I don't need you to remind me that you might not come back. That isn't even remotely helping my mood."

"Nora," Nikki stepped forward and gripped her hands, "I'm going to be fine! I can handle myself, you know that. And I know for a fact that you're going to figure out a way to have my back. You always do."

The blonde looked unconvinced, her perfect lips pursed slightly, her brow crinkled with worry. She was so used to being the bad ass in the relationship; I mean yeah, Nikki could handle herself, but Nora was always the one jumping on the dangerous undercover assignments because she hated the idea of having to sit around helpless while Nikki put her ass on the line.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, when you and I worked the bar down on South street?" Nora asked quietly, moving to the couch and sitting down heavily. Mister took his opportunity and jumped up, wagging his tail as Nora absently scratched behind his ear.

"I remember how hot you looked in that waitress uniform," Nikki sighed dreamily, perching on the chair across from the couch.

"I'm being serious," Nora insisted, and her tone sobered Nikki up.

"Of course I remember it," she muttered impatiently, "Why is it so important?"

"When that meat head took you down," she took a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes for just a moment as the memory overtook her; coming into the alley just in time to see Nikki thrown to the ground and then against the wall. He had left Nikki lying on the ground, writhing in pain, and tried to run away.

Everything had gone red when Nora saw Nikki in that much pain, and her ears were roaring as she charged the guy. She didn't think, just stuck her elbow out and lunged at him, smashing into his face. He crumbled, more surprised than anything else, but Nora planted her knee on his chest and trained her gun right in front of his face.

"Just give me a reason you son of a bitch," she had snarled, and then looked to Nikki, who by then had managed to stand up, using the wall for support.

"Nikki!" she had shouted, and she had thanked god and anyone else watching out for them, when her partner gave her a dismissive wave.

"Nor."

Nora was pulled back to the present by a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up into Nikki's eyes, staring at her with worry.

"Nikki, when you went down, my life ended," she rubbed a hand over her eyes, "The only reason I dove at the guy like a psycho was that there was literally nothing left for me. I stopped caring about my own safety the second I saw you like that, because there is no point in hell for me to keep going in a world that doesn't have you in it."

"Nora."

"I can't go through that again," Nora pressed on, ignoring Nikki and staring straight ahead, "I am not strong enough to go through that again, especially when there isn't a god damn thing I can do to protect you."

"Nora," Nikki repeated, this time moving to kneel in front of her partner, taking both her hands.

"I am going to be fine," she insisted quietly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind Nora's ear, "You just have to trust that I can handle myself. I won't make any reckless mistakes, I won't try to be a hero, and I will do only what needs to be done to close this case. I will keep myself safe, because I know I have you to come home to."

"I love you," Nora smiled, and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Of course you love me," she grinned, "I'm fantastic."

"And ever so humble," Nora muttered, but she couldn't hide the grin that danced on her lips.

"Now come on," Nikki grinned pulling Nora up into her arms, "we have to get to work or Dan's going to kill us."

"I'm sure we can keep Dan waiting for just little while," Nora whispered, tightening her grip and pressing her lips softly to Nikki's. She pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at Nikki, whose face was already slightly flush.

The stare down lasted about 5 seconds before Nikki began to devour Nora's lips. The kiss was deep, passionate, the promise of something more. Nikki wrestled with Nora's belt buckle as the as slender fingers tangled themselves into thick dark hair.

"You right," Nora pulled away quickly, grinning devilishly at the aching look in her girlfriend's eyes, "We really should get to work; we don't want to be late."

With that, she untangled her fingers, planted one final, sensual kiss on her breathless partner's lips, just enough to make her want more, before turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"Damn it, you are evil," Nikki muttered when she recovered.

"Ah but you love me anyway," Nora laughed, leaving the apartment.

"Fair enough," she amended, following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You're late," Dan muttered at the women as they came into the station.

"Sorry Dan," Nora shrugged, glancing around the bull pit. It was really hopping this morning; almost every cop had somebody in handcuffs, and her ears filled with the sound of various different, very colorful expletives as they fought their restraints.

"Hey!" she barked at an especially aggressive man who was literally tossing his captor like a rag doll. He was at least a head taller than Nora, but she was so beyond caring as she stepped towards him.

"Nora," Joe cautioned, moving to step between them, but Nikki grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You're just going to have to let her have her fun," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But we have shit to do!" Joe groaned, "Why does she always have to do this? Can't you stop her?"

"Don't you think I would have by now?" Nikki shrugged, "Just leave her be."

Slightly frustrated, she watched as Nora stalked toward the tattoo covered bear. Yeah, it was true that Nora was definitely the bad ass in the relationship, and Nikki couldn't deny that at times it was really sexy, but now was so not the time.

"How about you calm down their, bud?" Nora barked at the guy, now standing so close that their toes were nearly touching. The cop restraining him, a terrified Rookie by the name of Parker, stared wide eyed at Nora.

"How about you fuck off, Officer Bitch?"

The Pit went silent, everyone watching the stand off. Nikki took a micro-step toward the two of them, her hand absently resting on her holster.

"Close, but actually the name is Detective Delaney, and the cop you've been tossing around is Officer Parker, and he happens to be a friend of mine. And what's your name?"

"Fuck you!" the man snarled, revealing gold capped teeth as he took a menacing step toward Nora. Nikki tightened her grip on her gun, but Nora stood steady, staring him down.

"That is a dumb shit name," she laughed, crossing her arms, "I'm gonna call you Bucky, you look like a Bucky."

"Now listen Bucky," she continued, "I don't know what you did, and I don't really care. All I know is that whatever you did landed you here, so now you need to calm the fuck down and accept that or make shit a whole hell of a lot worse for yourself. Do you understand, Bucky?"

It all happened in a flash. 'Bucky' wrenched himself from Parker's grip and lurched forward, headfirst, into Nora. She moved back, but he caught her and they stumbled to the ground.

Nora got the wind knocked out of her but was quick to roll and stand up, pinning him down with her knee before Nikki could even react.

"Now you get to add assaulting a police officer to your rap sheet, you dumb shit, how about you don't make it worse?"

"Fine, bitch," he growled.

"That's a good boy," Nora grinned, helping him up and patting him on the shoulder, "now behave with Officer Parker."

With that she turned back to Nikki and Joe, who were both glaring at her, arms crossed tightly over their chests.

"What?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "He's behaving now, isn't he?"

"Clean yourself up and meet me in the conference room."

"Clean myself up?" she muttered quietly as Joe moved past her.

"You're bleeding," Nikki said shortly, rolling her eyes and walking past her.

"Nik," she murmured, but the brunette ignored her, making her way down the hall.

"Well shit," Nora muttered, watching her go before moving to the bathroom.

"Way to go, idiot," Nora muttered at herself, wiping the blood from her mouth with a wet paper towel. Turns out the whole getting tackled by a giant wasn't the best plan; her lip was split and there was a shallow, stinging cut of her forehead.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Why do you always have to do dumb shit?" she glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nikki is going to be fine, so suck it up and stop freaking out. She can handle herself."

Even as she said the words, and image of a crumpled Nikki flashed through Nora's mind and she had to lean against the sink to steady herself.

"Nor?"

Nora straightened up quickly, clearing her throat and throwing away the bloody paper towels, ignoring Nikki's gaze.

"Nora," Nikki repeated, leaning against the wall and watching the blond.

"I'll be out in a second," Nora murmured, looking at herself in the mirror, "sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

"Stop for a second," Nikki murmured, locking the bathroom door and stepping up to her partner.

"I can't I have to go we have to get you ready for this we need-"

"Nora, stop," Nikki barked, stepping up and putting her hands on Nora's shoulders, "Just take a breath."

"But-"

"Shut up and give me the paper towel!" Nikki barked, and Nora slowly turned to face her, sheepishly doing as she was told.

"I'm sorry I confronted that idiot," she muttered as Nikki gently finished cleaning up the cuts. The cool cloth was soothing and she closed her eyes.

"Eh it's fine," Nikki shrugged, "I know you can handle yourself, though I admit you had me worried for a second when he tackled you."

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's ok, just a tiny bit concerning."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Nora insisted, taking Nikki's hands, "I know you can do this. I completely believe in your abilities. You're an amazing cop and you are going to do great under cover. I just can't help but freak out at the idea of something happening to you. I'm sorry and I will tone it down."

Nikki said nothing, just set the paper towel down and pulled at Nora's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nora demanded, but she complied as Nikki pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the counter.

"I know what it's like to be terrified that the person who means more to you than life itself won't come back," Nikki murmured, tracing a hand over the wicked scar that ran up Nora's side and disappeared into her bra.

"You have no idea what it was like," Nikki's voice hitched just a bit but she pressed on, "Waiting for you in the hospital. Not leaving your side as you just didn't wake up. Feeling helpless. I got my life back the moment you opened your eyes. So yeah Nora, I know exactly what you're going through. In fact I think I know it better than you do."

"You're right," Nora murmured, pulling her shirt back on, "I'm sorry and I know you can do this."

"Thanks," Nikki nodded, gently pressing her lips to Nora's.

"Now let's go, before Joe flips a shit," she grinned when they parted, grabbing Nora's hand and dragging her out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok," Dan began forcefully as Nikki stepped into his office, followed by a slightly nervous Nora.

"First of all, I have had it with your shit, Nora," he held up his hand before the now indignant blond could argue.

"I get that you're pissed about not getting to be in the spotlight this round, but for Christ sake we have more important things to worry about then your wounded pride."

"Dan, come on, it's not like-"

"You're absolutely right," Nora stepped up, cutting off Nikki's defense and crossing her arms, "I was out of line and I promise you it won't happen again."

"Oh! Um, ok," Dan nodded, clearly thrown for a loop by Nora's cooperative and apologetic words.

"Let's get started," Nora prompted, grabbing the file off of Dan's desk, "When exactly are we going to send Detective Beaumont in?"

Dan raised his eyebrows at the formality but let it go; him and Nikki both knew that the only way Nora was going to get through this was if she could remain at least relatively detached from the situation.

"Nikki starts her new position at The Dive tonight, as a bartender."

"What time tonight?"

"She is scheduled to begin her shift at 10:30, and she gets off at 4 in the morning."

"Lieutenant?"

They all turned to see Georgia poking her head into the room.

"We're ready for you in the Pen."

"Thank you, Georgia," Dan nodded, and then glanced at the girls.

"Ok follow me," he muttered, going around the desk and out of his office, "We'll continue the debriefing with the team."

Nora hesitated for just a second, long enough for Nikki to notice. She reached out and gently squeezed her partner's wrist before following Dan down the hall, Nora close on her heals.

"The Dive," Dan clicked the projector, an image of a shady looking bar popping up, "A bar frequented by many college students, specifically young women."

"Molly Sharper, Alexis Rendell, Rachel Gleeson, and Sadie Perkins," the image of four young women appeared on the screen; they all looked relatively similar; dark hair, light skinned, sharp featured. They were all in their early 20's, they were supposed to have their whole lives ahead of them.

"Each of these young women has gone missing, and the only common denominator is The Dive."

"We've tried to take them head on, sending cops in to investigate, checking for alibis within the management, but of course they all work for each other, or more specifically, this guy."

The image changed to a man in about his fifties. He was good looking, his dark hair only slightly peppered with grey. His age was only given away by his well groomed, almost entirely grey beard. He had piercing green eyes that seemed to stare back at Nora with cocky arrogance.

"This is Walter Sevkov," Dan continued, "He runs the dive, and we have solid reason to believe that he is involved with the Sex Slave Trade run out of the Lasarev Port in Russia. Unfortunately we can't touch him; he has ties to The Novekof family, one of the biggest criminal organizations in Russia. They are keeping him out of jail, and without concrete evidence, there's no way for us to get a conviction."

"And that's where Detective Beaumont comes in," he gestured toward Nikki, who grinned and gave a small wave.

"Recently, the Dive's top bar tender has gone missing," he continued, "We have reason to believe that she got wind of what was going on with the bar and fled."

"What reasoning?" Nora demanded, before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me, detective?" Dan glared at her, but it was too late for her to stop now.

"How do we know that she ran away? She could have gotten too close, and Sevkov could have gotten rid of her?"

Nikki could hear the subtle traces of panic in Nora's voice, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. But Nora had officially made a spectacle of herself; all eyes were on her, and Nikki wasn't about to take that risk.

"We have her bank statements," Dan replied, patience wearing thin, "all of her accounts are completely drained, her apartment was emptied out, and her car is missing. As far as I'm concerned, that's more than enough evidence. Any more questions, detective?"

"No, sir," Nora sighed, looking down at the ground and feeling like a fool.

"Good, now to continue. Beaumont will be going in as the new bar tender. Her objective is to get close to Sevkov, and to find concrete evidence to build a case against him and his associates. She looks like his general taste, so she should be able to immediately grab his attention. This operation is highly dangerous, so we will need to pool all of our resources to ensure the safety of our detective."

"Wheels up in eight hours, people," Dan finished, "Make sure that you're ready."

There was a collection of 'yes sirs' and 'sounds goods' as the team got up and shuffled out of the conference room.

"Nikki," Dan called as the partners headed out the door, "I need to speak to you."

"Privately," he insisted as both women turned around.

"Come on, Dan!" Nora argued, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Don't make me ask you again, Detective Delaney," Dan warned, and Nikki groaned internally: this was was _not _how she wanted the case to begin.

"Sorry sir," Nora muttered sarcastically, and then looked at Nikki.

"I'll be outside," she murmured, and with one final, withering look at Dan, she left.

"Nik, this is going to be a problem," Dan sighed as soon as the door clicked shut.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki crossed her arms, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about," Dan waved off her bullshit, "Nik, she's been acting completely crazy ever since you got assigned to this case, and I'm not the only one whose noticed."

"She's just not used to taking a back seat," Nikki hedged, leaning against the table.

"Its more than that," Dan shook his head, "She was never this bad when I was her partner."

"Yeah well you're just a bit tougher than I am," Nikki grinned hoping an ego stroke would help Dan forget his questions.

"Maybe," Dan sighed, "Listen, Nikki, if she doesn't calm down, I'm going to have her taken off the case."

"Absolutely not, Dan," Nikki shook her head, "There is no way in hell I am letting you take her off the case."

"Absolutely not Dan," Nikki shook her head, "there is no way in hell I am letting you take her off this case."

"All due respect, Nikki," Dan straightened and raised his eyebrows, "that's not your call."

"All due respect," Nikki shot back, her caramel eyes flashing as she stepped up so she was toe to toe with the big man, "I'm the one putting my ass on the line, and I won't do it unless I know Nora is watching it."

They stared each other down in stubborn silence, but Dan knew there was no was the brunet was going to back down.

"Fine, he amended finally, "but she needs to keep her cool."

"It's Nora," Nikki smiled sarcastically, "She's always well behaved."

"Yeah right," Dan snorted, and then looked at Nikki inquiringly, "Do you think me taking her to a nice dinner would help her mood?"

Nikki fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"Give it a shot," she managed, patting his admittedly muscular shoulder before turning and heading to the door.

"Anything else?" she paused with her hand on the door knob, turning to glance at Dan.

"Wha-? Oh no you're good for now," Dan absently waved her off, clearly thinking about the best way to sweep Nora off her feet.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"See you later boss," she chuckled, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

** So sorry for the delay! Freshmen year of college is nuts, and of course now its finals week! Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll keep going! And to those of you who also have exams, good luck!**

**Chapter 4**

Nikki smiled when she saw her partner bent over her desk, furiously writing something. Nora didn't even notice as Nikki made her way over.

The skill for zoning out was something that Nikki had always been highly impressed by. The pit was buzzing, people barking orders, asking questions, making phone calls, everyone preparing for whatever op. they were running.

And yet there was Nora, in the center of all of it, working as it nothing was happening, like the world had come to a quiet halt around her.

"Whatcha working on?" Nikki asked, coming up next to her partner.

"Nothing," The blonde answered quickly, shoving the paper into her desk and smiling up at her partner.

Nikki raised her eyebrows but let it go.

"Is everything ok?" Nora asked as Nikki lowered herself into her desk chair.

"Of course, sugar," Nikki shrugged, deciding it was better for Nora not to know that everyone thought she was insane.

"What did Dan want?"

"To ask me the best way to ask you out."

"You're kidding," Nora whined, and Nikki giggled at her discomfort.

"Oh no," Nikki shook her head, "He's very serious." She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them; luckily, everyone was occupied.

"I might have been jealous," Nikki whispered, trailing her hand along Nora's thigh, "If I didn't have some pretty solid evidence that he wasn't exactly your type."

"How would you know?" Nora shot back, trying desperately to control her breathing.

"Call it a hunch," Nikki murmured, and then leaned back, returning her focus to her desk.

"So, love, how 'bout you give me the low down on the girls."

"Ok," Nora nodded, shifting into full cop mode, "each girl frequented the Dive on weekends, though, according to their parents, none of the girls ever mentioned each other.

"Yeah, but come on," Nikki rolled her eyes, "You of all people know that you don't share _everything_ with your parents."

Nora glowered at her before continuing.

"Each girl is between the ages of 21- 25, and they all have similar characteristics.

"Molly looks like a younger me," Nikki sighed wistfully, "Oh, to be 21 again. I was quite the partied, sleeping around; oh! Once I-"

"Nope," Nora held up her hand for silence, "I don't even want to know."

"Party pooper," Nikki huffed, "Any who, keep going."

"All four of them disappeared within a week of each other," Nora continued, holding back a grin, "witnesses could place each of them at the Dive before their disappearance."

"How is Sevkov getting them out without leaving any sort of trace evidence?" Nikki wondered aloud, tapping her finger on the desk.

"It wouldn't be that hard if he was smart about it," shrugging, Nikki leaned back in her chair, "they're a bar on the docks; they ship and import beer. It wouldn't be hard to sneak the girls over on one of the shipping boats."

"We searched them," Nikki argued, "Didn't turn anything up."

"Our warrant only allowed us to collect only surface evidence," the blonde reminded her, running a hand through her hair, "We have no way of knowing what was going on beneath the surface."

"Ok, but what about the fact that no one saw the girls disappear? I mean, they had friends, right? Who goes to a bar alone?"

"Lots of people," Nora shrugged, "I used to go to the bar alone all the time. Great way to escape reality."

"Yeah, but these girls don't seem to need an escape. They had good lives. Sevkov only seems interested in pretty girls with money and privilege."

"That explains it," Nora muttered, and Nikki's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why you're going undercover. You fit the profile completely," Nora said without thinking. The hurt flashing through the brunet's eyes had her regretting her careless words.

"Nik," she pleaded as Nikki just stood up, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Look Nora, I get that this isn't what you're used to, but you're just going to have to deal and act like a god damn adult about this."

Without another word, she turned and marched out of the bull pen.

"Shit," Nora muttered, shaking her head. She really needed to relax. Deciding it was better to give her partner space, she pulled out the paper she had been writing and continued on with her work.

"There you are," Nora smiled when she found Nikki sitting alone, staring at a picture of the four girls.

"Nora had finished her work and decided it was time to make peace, so she went looking for her partner. She hadn't been on the first floor, so Nora moved up, hoping to find her in one of the interview rooms. Nikki loved these rooms; she always said they made her feel like a bad ass, unstoppable. Whenever big stuff was going on, Nora could always count on finding Nikki in one of these, centering herself.

And sure enough, there she was; sitting on the edge of the table, looking very much like a bad ass.

"I'm sorry," Nora sighed, coming up and leaning on the tables so that their shoulders were touching only slightly.

Nikki said nothing, just kept looking at the picture.

"Remember when we broke Jessie Dalton in here?" Nora grinned at the memory and continued.

"We worked him for hours over some piss poor drug deal gone wrong. I was just about ready to beat his face in when you remembered his shit crazy mom.

"So I threatened to call her," Nikki smiled finally, much to Nora's relief.

"I'd never seen a 22 year old cry like that before," Nora laughed.

"Remember when I actually called her?" Nikki giggled, and Nora shook with laughter.

"She charged into the station and literally grabbed him by the ears!" Nora managed through gasps, "we ended up having to handcuff her to your desk!"

That did it; they both crumpled, laughing hysterically as they laid down on the table, staring up at the stark white ceiling.

"That was a good day," Nora murmured when they could breathe again.

"Good night, too," the brunette sighed wistfully, raising her eyebrows when Nora glowered at her.

"Yes it was," the blonde admitted finally, running a hand up Nora's arm and grinning.

They chuckled before falling into a comfortable silence. It was nice, to finally have a second of peace, no cops, no questions, no nothing.

"Its not you," Nora blurted out, and smacked her own forehead.

"Damn it, sugar, you really know how to ruin a moment." Nikki rolled her eyes, sitting up and looking down at the blonde, "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Nora Christina Delaney, you are going to-"

"Its not you, it's me."

Nikki cocked an eyebrow.

"You're gonna have to elaborate, because right now this is sounding like a bad high school break up."

"No!" Nora sat up, panicked, "Definitely not, no."

"So explain."

"It's just that, you're so assured of who you are, so confident," Nora kept her eyes trained on the wall, knowing all too well that Nikki was staring at her.

"It's one of the things that I love most about you. You are so confident, no one can take that away from you."

"I'm no like that," she continued, standing to look at herself in the reflecting window.

"I'm not confident, I don't know who I am. Hell, the only time I feel steady is when I have a gun in my hand. I'm always throwing myself into dangerous situations because I know if I don't make it back, you'll be fine. You can handle yourself."

"But if something happened to you," Nora looked at Nikki's reflection in the window. The brunet was staring back at her, arms crossed tightly over her chest, Nora saw the way her head was tilted slightly, a signature Nikki position when she was about to give a heartfelt, gooey speech. Well, she was gonna have to wait for Nikki to get her's out first.

"It would destroy me," the blonde finished, scuffing her foot on the linoleum floor.

"Nor, you have to-"

"So much of me is tied to you," Nora turned to face Nikki, cutting her off.

"For so long, I was just a cop. A damn good one, no question, but that's all I was."

"And then you came along," Nora forced herself to look at Nikki, "and everything just shifted. I mean yeah, I'm still a great cop, but Nikki you make me so much more. You make me want to be better. The idea that I could lost that makes me sick. I'm not strong like you, Nik, I wouldn't survive it."

The blonde took a breath and stood up a little straighter as Nikki slid off the table and slowly approached her.

""But that's no excuse for the way I've been acting. I know you can do this, and I'm sorry-"

Her apology was cut off by perfect lips crashing against hers.

Taken by surprise, Nora froze for a fraction of a second before enthusiastically reciprocating, tangling her fingers into Nikki's hair and deepening the kiss.

When the came up for air, Nikki pressed her forehead to Nora's.

"I'm very confident, that it true," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around Nora's waist, "Only because I'm fantastic."

Nora laughed and rolled her eyes.

"But hey," pulling back so she could stare at the blonde's steel grey, ever challenging, eyes, "Never think, even for a second, that I don't need you just as much as you need me."

"We're going to crack this case and put Sevkov away, and when we're done we're taking a vacation that involves both of us being naked on a sandy beach, understood?"

"Really, the beach?" Nora whined, and then grinned, "Though I do like the naked part."

"Great, it's a date," sealing the deal with a kiss, Nikki practically skipped to the door.

"So let's get this party started."


End file.
